EL HOMBRE MAS FUERTE Y AFORTUNADO DEL MUNDO
by fenix79
Summary: La vision de pareja y el sentimiento del amor a travez de los ojos del sayayin mas fuerte


EL HOMBR MAS FUERTE Y AFORTUNADO DEL MUNDO

Era una mañana que había empezado como las demás, tranquila y pacífica que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía el sayayin y el hombre más fuerte del mundo, al levantarse y prepararse para ir a trabajar como lo había prometido hace tiempo se quedo mirando por la ventana y vio que la lluvia empezaba a caer; esa misma lluvia que cuando era niño tuvo que sentir varias veces con su abuelo y luego solo cuando vivía en la montaña y ahí estaba de nuevo en otra montaña pero esta vez ya no estaba solo.

Ese día no era bueno para ir a trabajar o para ir a entrenar, ese día era para disfrutar de su familia como hacía mucho no lo había hecho, con su hijo menor podría jugar y compartir esa personalidad única que los caracterizaba, mostrar el cariño y el amor que le tenía al hijo pequeño que no pudo disfrutar porque en su momento estuvo muerto y no pudo ver como su otro hijo avanzaba en el duro camino de la vida sin tener al lado al padre que tanto amaba. Esta vez todo era diferente y sabia que debía aprovechar esos momentos antes que un nuevo peligro llegara para enfrentarlo y proteger a quienes tanto ama pero sobre todo proteger a esa mujer tan especial que siempre estuvo pendiente de él desde que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy que lo comprende y sigue estando lista para atender todas sus necesidades y entender sus caprichos.

-GOKU! Ven a desayunar-dijo Milk con su voz fuerte pero dulce a la vez

Goku fue al comedor de su pequeña pero acogedora casa y en compañía de Goten empezaron a comer como siempre lo hacían en familia, Milk los observaba y entre sorprendida y feliz comía con ellos.

-Goku tal parece que hoy te libraste de ir a trabajar cultivando la tierra…así que quédate en casa en Goten

-Si Milk, hoy me quedare contigo y con Goten -respondió Goku

Goku sabía que aparte de sentir como su hambre se calmaba otro sentimiento estaba en su cuerpo y ese era el amor hacia su esposa Milk; Milk que siempre estuvo con él y que está pendiente de todas sus aventuras y se esmera por hacer las cosas por el gran amor que siempre le tiene, esa Milk que aunque se molesta siempre está con él para demostrar lo buena esposa y madre que es. Goku miraba a Milk y se sentía feliz por tener a esa mujer y recorría con su mirada cada parte de su figura: miraba como su bello cabello negro alegraba su rostro, como sus ojos rasgados se llenaban de emoción cuando estaba rodeada de sus seres queridos, como su corazón tenia espacio para él y se alegraba con cada logro que podía darle y que los demás se dieran cuenta…esa Milk que siempre ha estado y estará para él.

Recordaba como cuando eran niños la conoció y al principio no le importo mucho pero sin saberlo estarían juntos por siempre al prometer que se casarían algún día, como después de afrontar la amenaza de Piccolo dai ma ku se encontraron por un momento para ver como el tiempo había cambiado su aspecto pero no el cariño que estaba creciendo entre ellos y como en un torneo de las artes marciales su historia de amor comenzó.

Como trajeron al mundo a un niño llamado Gohan el cual tuvo que convertirse en un guerrero por un tiempo y poner su vida en peligro varias veces su vida por su padre pero su madre siempre cuidaba a su hijo para darle un buen futuro, como le dio una segunda alegría al traer otro niño y ver que su hogar seguía creciendo y que el amor entre los dos se fortalecía cada día más. Goku sabía que Milk era la mujer que necesitaba pues si los sayayin son una raza poderosa las esposas de ellos los son mas pues sin importar la distancia o el tiempo siempre estarán para ellos y para nunca dejar que muera su amor.

Recordó que cuando él murió su esposa tuvo que criar a sus dos hijos y que después de una gran batalla contra Majin Buu Goku regreso a la vida para seguir el camino que había empezado a recorrer con Milk, en ese momento Milk al levantar la mesa se da cuenta que Goku la mira con esos ojos de bondad y amabilidad que siempre ha tenido y en ese momento no es la madre estricta que tiene que gritar a su esposo o hijo en ocasiones para que actúan de forma adecuada si no que se transforma en la Milk que confió en que el regresaría a cumplir su promesa de matrimonio y que lo cuido cuando estuvo enfermo del corazón , se acerca y le da un gran abrazo que llena el cuerpo de Goku de un cálido sentimiento.

-Goku me da gusto que estés nosotros y que sigas a mi lado- lo dice milk con una voz que siempre recordara Goku.

-Me da gusto estar en casa contigo y con Goten Milk, soy muy feliz gracias a ti- lo dijo con toda la alegría que le salió de su corazón.

La lluvia sigue cayendo pero para esta familia el calor de hogar es lo que les importa, mientras Goten juega con su padre y Goku desea que su hijo menor siempre recuerde estos momentos su bella esposa realiza con mucho gusto la rutina del hogar y Goku solo puede sentirse feliz que Milk haga parte de su vida y que los demás se den cuenta la gran mujer que tiene y que lo representa con mucho orgullo. Había peleado con grandes rivales y había ido a mundos lejanos pero siempre que volvía ella estaba ahí esperándolo como desde el día que prometieron casarse, lo esperaba como cuando volvió del otro mundo y lo seguiría esperando por siempre.

-"Soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo pero con Milk soy el más afortunado también".

Llego el momento de dormir y Goku dio una última mirada por ese día a su bella esposa sabiendo que sin importar el tiempo que pasara para volver a verla ella siempre estaría esperándolo y que mas que disfrutar la comida que ella hace disfrutaría compartir con ella todo momento.

FIN


End file.
